DUE DILIGENCE ABOUT SENATOR OBAMA
by Jaxhawk Nov. 3rd, 2008 | 08:33 am Obama has lied about his meetings, dealings and friendship with Antoine Rezko; has lied about his knowledge of Jeremiah Wright's views; has lied about his relationship and work with a Marxist pedagogue and bomber (as was his wife); has lied about his work with, and support for, ACORN (an organization being investigated in multiple cases of massive voter fraud, and 17 of whose employees have been convicted or indicted of voter fraud); He has lied about his statements regarding meeting with Iran's rulers (and what type of message would it send to the overwhelming majority of Iranians who yearn for freedom, if we elect a man eager to meet with the rulers who are an embarrassment to Iranians); has lied about his positions on "the surge" in Iraq. He has lied about his reasons for voting against funding for the troops (having previously pledged he wouldn't vote against such funding); has lied about his votes on legislation to provide medical care to a baby born after a "botched" abortion; and has even lied about his maternal grandmother's work - she was, in fact, a factory manager, and, for most of her life, a banker. Obama says that the Kennedys -- Jack and Bobby -- decided to do an airlift. They would bring some young Africans over so that they could be educated and learn all about America. His grandfather heard that call and sent his son, Barack Obama, Sr., to America. The problem with that scenario is that, having been born in August 1961, the future senator was not conceived until sometime in November 1960. So, if his African grandfather heard words that "sent a shout across oceans," inspiring him to send his goat-herder son to America, it was not Democrat Jack Kennedy he heard, or his brother Bobby, it was Republican President Dwight D. Eisenhower. Actually, Senior was awarded an American sponsored scholarship in economics to the University of Hawaii at Manoa. He was selected by a former Kenyan cabinet minister, the late Tom Mboya, who was earmarked as the successor to Jomo Kenyatta, Kenya's first prime minister. The presumption was that Senior would return to Africa and use his "Western-honed skills in a new Kenya. As another example, consider Obama's stirring tale for the Selma audience about how he had been conceived by his parents, Barack Obama Sr. and Ann Dunham, because they had been inspired by the fervor following the "Bloody Sunday" voting rights demonstration that was commemorated March 4. "There was something stirring across the country because of what happened in Selma, Alabama," he said, "because some folks are willing to march across a bridge. So they got together and Barack Obama Jr. was born. So don't tell me I don't have a claim on Selma, Alabama. Don't tell me I'm not coming home to Selma, Alabama" Obama was born in 1961, and the Selma march occurred four years later, in 1965. The New York Times reported that when the senator was asked about the discrepancy later that day, he clarified: "I meant the whole civil rights movement." Obama, tells the crowd at fundraiser , "I was a constitutional law professor, which means unlike the current president I actually respect the Constitution." For the record, Obama is a "Senior Lecturer (on leave of absence)" at the University of Chicago Law School. He has taught Constitutional Law III: Equal Protection and Substantive Due Process, Current Issues in Racism & the Law, and Voting Rights & the Democratic Process. Barack Obama announced last Thursday that he has begun a web site to fight 'rumors,'" Andy Martin states. "To be sure, some of what is said about Obama is exaggerated or untrue. I refuse to publish a great deal of anti-Obama material that crosses my desk. But much of what Obama characterizes as 'rumor' is true. Obama has been lying about his family and his religious past his entire life. This time he will not get away with his lies." "Obama says in large print and underlines 'Senator Obama has never been a Muslim, was not raised a Muslim, and is a committed Christian," Martin states. "Two thirds of that claim are bald-faced lies. The last third, about Obama's Christianity, has never been adequately documented. Most people who are baptized have a Baptismal Certificate. I call on Obama to release his Baptismal Certificate or record. Many Americans do not believe that sitting in the pews, listening to Reverend Jeremiah Wright's racist jeremiads for two decades qualifies anyone to be a 'committed Christian.'" The day after his speech at the Democratic convention catapulted him into the national spotlight, Barack Obama told a group of reporters in Boston that the United States had an "absolute obligation" to remain in Iraq long enough to make it a success. "The failure of the Iraqi state would be a disaster," he said at a lunch sponsored by the Christian Science Monitor, according to an audiotape of the session. "It would dishonor the 900-plus men and women who have already died. . . . It would be a betrayal of the promise that we made to the Iraqi people, and it would be hugely destabilizing from a national security perspective." Then in late winter, 2008, on the campaign trail, Obama said he wants to bring the troops home yesterday -- you decide -- was he lying then or is he lying now? On July 14, 2008, you said that you always knew that the surge would work while the video tapes of you from more than a year ago show that you stated that the surge would not work. While your judgment about military strategy as a potential commander-in-chief is of concern, the greater concern is that you lied to America. Obama says that Immigration and Customs Enforcement (ICE), the largest investigative arm of the United States Department of Homeland Security (DHS), are terrorists. Speaking in front of the racist National Council of La Raza, Obama said, "When communities are terrorized by ICE immigration raids, when nursing mothers are torn from their babies, when children come home from school to find their parents missing, when people are detained without access to legal counsel, when all that is happening, the system just isn’t working, and we need to change it." BY the way, this comment beautifully illustrates the Alinsky facilitation method. Obama agitates the crowd with emotional language and charges, and then provides the solution to these perceived wrongs -- himself. It's what he does all the time and it is the secret to his success. In regard to Obama's position on late term abortion. Sen. Obama is currently misleading people about what he voted against,( when he was in the Illinois Senate) specifically claiming that the bill he voted against in his committee lacked "neutrality" language on Roe v. Wade. The bill did contain this language. He even participated in the unanimous vote to put it in. Obama’s work against the bill to protect premature babies represents one of two times in his political career, along with his speech against the Iraq war, that he really stuck out his neck for something that might hurt him politically. Unlike his Iraq speech, Obama is deeply embarrassed about this one -- so embarrassed that he is offering a demonstrable falsehood in explanation for his actions. Fortunately, the documents showing the truth are now available. The list is just a sample of the lies and misrepresentations that Obama and his campaign have perpetrated against the American voting public. But I am afraid the average American voter doesn't get upset about lying candidates for public office.What the majority of voters want is more hand outs from the Government! Obama now claims that his reason for voting against funding for the troops was because the bill did not include a time line for withdrawal, while the video tapes of you from more than a year ago show that you voted against additional funding because you wanted our troops to be removed immediately ... not in 16 months after the 2008 election as you now claim. While your judgment about removing our troops unilaterally in 2007 is of concern, the greater concern is that you lied to America about your previous position I have just one question to pose to Americans. Do we want a Commander in Chief of our military who found time to visit Kenya twice in the past decade, but has never visited our troops in Iraq or Afghanistan? Tags: commentary, facts, lies, obama __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: November 3, 2008 Category: November 2008 Category: OBAMA Opinions Category: CAMPAIGN Opinions Category: POSITIONS Opinions Category: COMMENTARY Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.